


На седьмой день

by luna_cheshire



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Before Sherlock season 3, Crossover, Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, John Watson is Artur Dent, Reichenbach Theory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За основу берется хэдканон "Джон - это Артур Дент". Предполагается, что он благополучно пропутешествовал сквозь канон "Автостопом по галактике", а в конце вернулся на Землю, без денег, конечно, так что и квартиру можно потянуть только с кем-то.<br/>И все шло по-дурацки нормально, через канон двух сезонов Шерлока: вагон смертей, галлоны чая и черный юмор. А потом случился Рейхенбах.<br/>(Третий сезон в расчет не брался)</p>
            </blockquote>





	На седьмой день

\- Джон? – говорит Шерлок в трубке, – развернись и иди назад. Просто сделай то, о чем я прошу. Пожалуйста. Остановись здесь.  
Джон хмурится и нетерпеливо переступает на месте; ведь нельзя терять ни минуты! Из наушника, который он спешно воткнул в ухо в такси, уже раздается речь, которую трудолюбиво переводит вавилонская рыбка в его голове.  
\- _Ваша планета,_ – скрежещет вогон на ухо Джону, а еще по всем радиоприемникам и телевизорам во всех уголках Земли, – _за неприемлемой устарелостью принятых на ней технологий будет уничтожена. Опять. Новая, только что с конвейера модель займет ее место. Процедура займет не более пяти земных минут._  
Телефоны Шерлока и Джона молчат, и Джон не знает, благодарить ли за это Майкрофта с его пренебрежением этическими нормами, когда дело касалось инопланетных технологий, или проклинать его за это.  
В трубку Шерлок говорит какую-то чушь, и у Джона просто опускаются руки.  
\- Никто не мог быть настолько умен.  
\- Ты мог! – Остановись, остановись сейчас же, послушай меня, это все неважно! Планету сейчас уничтожат, нам надо валить отсюда, где вообще твое полотенце, Шерлок! – но Шерлок перебивает невысказанный сумбур в его голове горьким смехом и продолжает говорить. Его всегда было сложно остановить, если уж он начинал свой монолог.  
\- _И незачем притворяться удивленными_ , – анонсируют вогоны свое мнение.  
\- Прощай, Джон, – анонсирует Шерлок самое главное.  
Нет времени.  
Джон смотрит, как он летит вниз – издевательски долго, и с насмешливым хрустом костей приземляется на тротуар. Джон не чувствует ничего, ни сожаления, ни страха, только словно во сне бредет к телу Шерлока.  
\- _Четыре минуты_ , – вежливо сообщают вогоны, когда его вдруг сбивают с ног; странно-близко асфальт, глухой неприятный звук – только бы не черепно-мозговая, как глупо. Наушник выпадает из его уха, но Джон примерно представляет себе расстановку сил.  
Он сам констатирует смерть Шерлока – все как в тумане – и говорит взволнованным медсестрам, что все нормально, все в порядке. Все прекрасно по сравнению с тем фактом, что вы будете дезинтегрированы через полторы минуты.  
Тело Шерлока увозят, Молли Хупер получит его еще теплым. Джон стоит и смотрит ему вслед, смотрит до последнего, а потом поднимает вверх большой палец. Свидетели происшествия успевают удивиться странному поведению доктора Уотсона, прежде чем исчезнуть вместе с остальной планетой. Джон исчезает секундой раньше.

\--  
\- Только посмотри на эту красотку! – Голос кричит как будто в голове Джона, и он пытается вытащить наушник – но никаких наушников нет, зато есть прохладный пол, на котором он лежит, и есть ворох знакомых голосов вокруг.  
\- Два в степени сто тысяч к одному и ниже.  
\- Эдди, дружище, нет, ты видел? Он должен нам, как ты считаешь?  
\- Стоит учесть, что банковские счета мистера Дента были заблокированы в момент уничтожения планеты, – весело отзывается компьютер, – четвертого уничтожения, если быть точным, мистеру Денту очень везет.  
\- Если это так важно, – хрипло говорит Джон, приподнимаясь на локтях, – я вкладывал какие-то деньги в акции Кибернетической Корпорации Сириуса. Зафод, контрольный пакет акций тебя устроит?  
\- Орешки? – вежливо предлагает Зафод в ответ.

\--  
В четвертый раз проще дать несколько взяток, чтобы выиграть тендер, чем разыскивать злодеев-бизнесменов по закоулкам галактики. Джон никак не может понять, подписывая договоры, почему же всех так привлекает это место – для строительства тоннеля, трассы, ультраунивермага для этой части Вселенной, – но вот поверх его подписи приземляется десяток печатей, и для «сохранения культурного наследия» Землю восстановят из буфера через несколько дней – бюрократия. Джон, улыбаясь застенчиво и угрожающе, напоминает о необходимости внесения некоторых корректировок в восстановленную версию, и это еще несколько дней.  
Они с Зафодом стоят на мостике и напряженно разглядывают видимую в лобовые экраны полоску «Готовность 78%...» в секторе ZZ-9 множественный Z-Альфа, когда Библброкс воздевает руки и произносит невыносимо торжественно:  
\- И на седьмой день…  
Джон устало смотрит на него и отпивает чаю из фарфоровой чашечки, наличие которой на корабле Зафода первые сутки ставило под сомнение всю степень его (обоих, на самом деле) психического здоровья. Рука Джона не дрожит, но не потому что он в космосе; только это та же война, и напряженное затишье – «Готовность 84%...» – как самая неприятная ее часть.  
\- Надеюсь, – говорит быстро заскучавший Зафод, оставляя Джона дожидаться одного, – ее загрузка не вырубит наши системы.  
Естественно, запуск планеты отключает электричество не только Сердца, но и всех остальных кораблей и планет в этом районе; естественно, больше всех от этого страдает Зафод, вынужденный остановиться в своем нелегальном просмотре последнего сезона «Игры престолов».

\--  
Шерлок стоит на крыше, засунув руки в карманы; чуть щурясь от солнца, разглядывает небо и редкие облака, нетерпеливо перекатывается с пяток на носки в ожидании; резко оборачивается, когда Джон кладет руку ему на плечо – напряженный взгляд быстро сменяется удовлетворенным, Шерлок улыбается уголками губ, как в последние месяцы привык делать, будучи рядом с Джоном.  
\- Это было скучно, – с усмешкой жалуется он и прохаживается по крыше, явно красуясь, – «давай договоримся», как же он оказался зауряден!  
\- Наверное, он очень хотел жить, – бормочет Джон, и Шерлок вдруг резко останавливается, слыша какие-то незнакомые нотки в его голосе.  
\- Ты разочарован, – констатирует он через пару секунд размышлений и моделирования, – ты не думал, что я так поступлю? Или ты сомневался во мне. Джон, он собирался убить вас, убить тебя! Договариваться с преступниками, конечно, плохо, но я ведь спас тебя, – и миссис Хадсон, и Лестрейда, – извини, но альтернативой было мое самоубийство, а это было бы… несколько опрометчиво.  
Секунда, когда они просто смотрят друг на друга, тянется очень долго, – зато разряжается на сотни мгновений их облегченного смеха упоительными истеричными минутами.  
\- Поехали домой, – предлагает Джон и тянет Шерлока за рукав пальто за собой. – Мне осточертела уже эта крыша, – признается он, и Шерлок фыркает за его спиной.

\--  
Мориарти нельзя было односторонне убрать из сюжета, – говорилось в постановлении Комитета по межгалактической охране памятников истории и культуры, Отдел незначительных планет с сомнительной ценностью, – равно как и Шерлока. Из бесчисленных смутных переадресаций выходило, что существование одного напрямую зависело от другого, хотя и отмеченная «ценность» персонажей никакой очевидной взаимосвязи не имела. Так, например, ценность Шерлока, как уточнялось в приложении номер четыре мелким шрифтом, крылась вовсе не в пласте литературы о его приключениях, но в том, что он фактически являлся переносным носителем всей необходимой земной информации, не ограниченным USB-условностями. Мориарти, гласило приложение номер шестнадцать, просто делал галактически выдающиеся взрывные устройства. В приложении двадцать восемь, кроме всего прочего, была вскользь упомянута и миссис Хадсон: что-то о непосредственной зависимости жизнеспособности Англии от ее пребывания в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Так что –  
ничего еще не кончилось, – думает Джон, глядя на витрины сквозь окно кэба. Мориарти на свободе, Шерлок все еще считается Мориарти, полиция все еще настроена против них, но…  
\- Зато я жив, – невозмутимо перебивает его мысли Шерлок, он не смотрит на Джона, невинно сверля взглядом свои напряженно сжатые руки. – Судя по твоей реакции, необычной, надо признать, ведь я регулярно рискую собой, так почему же тебя объяла эта апатия только сейчас, – на крыше произошло что-то, что не могло входить в мои планы, но, Джон, послушай, это неважно, что бы ни случилось из того, о чем я не знаю, – Шерлок чуть морщится, произнося это, но заставляет себя продолжать и перевести взгляд на затаившего дыхание Джона, – мы разберемся. Я жив, ты жив, все живы, все омерзительно хорошо, – на последней неловкой шутке Шерлок выжидает пару секунд реакции Уотсона, чтобы знать, можно ли улыбнуться в ответ или лучше перевести тему; но Джон со странной улыбкой качает головой.  
\- Ты никогда не разберешься в этом, Шерлок, – хмыкает он и открывает дверь кэба, потому что они уже прибыли. – Космос никогда не был твоей сильной стороной.  
\- На что это ты намекаешь, – ворчит Шерлок, вытаскивая бумажник и оплачивая поездку, подозрительно косясь на водителя; но кэбби только забирает деньги и желает ему приятного дня.

\--  
Джон не знает, куда положить документы о своих правах на владение планетой Земля, и убирает их в ящик с квитанциями за аренду квартиры, предпочитая решать проблемы с осведомленностью Шерлока по мере их поступления. Никто не прикасается к договорам много лет.


End file.
